The Fox from the Sound
by phoenixdragon78
Summary: Orochimaru kidnapped a young Naruto and later kidnaps Ino and Hinata.  No one sees them for years, so what happens when they show up at the chunin exams? Fem Naru
1. Prologue

**~~The Fox from the Sound~~**

Naru sat up in her bed and looked around her room. She was only two years old, but she was already speaking in full sentences with words that most adults wouldn't expect an _eight_ year old to know. She was also very aware and knew that she was treated differently than other children. She was taken care of by people in animal masks who barely ever talked to her and kept especially close watch on her when she went outside. She could understand it, whenever she walked out of her house she was accosted by hostile glares and insulting words. Naru had also figured out why, I mean how many demons had attacked Konoha before, really? She pretended to be an idiot to protect herself, but she knew that the act would not stop any one from attacking her for the demon she held within her. She pretended to be ignorant and it worked; no one suspected that she thought that she was anything more than a regular two year old.

Naru sat watching the door to her house. All of the mask people had left earlier looking very agitated. She was alone in her house, but she felt that someone would be coming soon and would take her away from here.

The door opened slowly and a man with silver hair and glasses walked in. He looked surprised to see Naru staring at him with traveling clothes on and a knapsack on her back. Naru simply whispered, "I knew that you were coming. You're going to take me away from here, right? No more vicious glares or hateful whispers?"

The man looked surprised at her vocabulary and knowledge of her kidnapping, but he took it in stride and nodded, "My name is Kabuto. I'm going to take you away to get stronger. Come on." He walked away and was not altogether surprised to find that she was following him, this girl was a lot smarter than she was given credit for and would make a good ninja for the village that Lord Orochimaru was creating.

~~ Two Years Later ~~

Ninja parties were searching all throughout the forests near Konoha. The Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, and Ino Yamanaka had been kidnapped during the night and not a trace could be found of either girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unless I say so assume that everything is in Third Person POV, K? Also, a big thanks to everyone that reviewed my story!**

Konohamaru p.o.v.

I was running away from an enraged Sakura who I had unfortunately called Forehead. I turned a corner and ran into a sand ninja wearing what looked like black pajamas. The boy scowled down at me and looked over at his companions. There was one other sand ninja, it was a girl with dirty blond hair. There were also three girls wearing hitai-ates with eighth notes on them. One had yellow blond hair, ocean blue eyes and whisker-like marks on her face, and I felt drawn to her as if I should know her. There was another girl with blond hair, but hers was more platinum than yellow and the other girl had dark blue hair and was wearing a blindfold.

The boy I ran into glared at me and started to chew me out, but the pretty blue-eyed girl with whisker marks laughed at him and said that he'd do the same thing if he was being chased by an enraged female. It was at this point that Sakura finally showed up and she looked surprised to see the ninja from other villages. She asked them why they were here and the blind-folded girl answered that they were here for the chunin exams. The eighth note symbol was for a fairly new village that was dubbed the Village Hidden in the Sound.

The pretty, blue-eyed sound ninja then called up to some trees that we were standing by. She said that Gaara and Emo-king could come down now. Gaara floated down on a bed of sand and didn't looked surprised that the blue-eyed girl had noticed him.

Emo-king turned out to be Sasuke and he was scowling at her. He looked like he was angry at being discovered, but he also seemed to smirk a bit when he saw blue-eyed girl.

Sakura wasn't even looking at Sasuke, as crazy as that seems. She too was keeping her eyes on the beautiful sound ninja and grinning a bit. "What's your name?" Sakura asked the blue-eyed girl.

The girl gave a wide smile and answered, "I'm Runa! This is Noa," she said while gesturing to the other blond girl and then she nodded at the blue-haired girl, "And this is Tana." She looked over at the sand genin and said, "That girl's name is Temari and the guy in black in Kankuro. The red-haired boy is Gaara."

Tana told Runa that they needed to get to the hotel and the six genin from sand and sound left.

Third Person p.o.v. with Runa

When Runa, Noa and Tana arrived at their rooms Runa grinned, "Think anyone will recognize us, girls?"

"Why would they?" Noa snorted, "It's been 7 years since we disappeared and 9 years since you left. We have grown up a bit. Though, I am worried that they'll recognize us after a while, after all your whisker marks, blue eyes and yellow blond hair isn't seen everywhere and I look exactly the way any Yamanaka would look. And if anyone gets a look at Tana's eyes it will be a dead give away."

"We'll just have to stay low profile, then," Tana smiled, "How hard could that be?"

~~At the First Exam~~

Staying low profile was harder than they had thought it would be. All of the Konoha rookies (along with Ten Ten and Lee) seemed to converge on the three girls wherever they went in the room; although they did seem to do it unconsciously. Noa was drawn into a conversation with a guy called Shikamaru and his teammate Chouji. Tana was doing her best not to strangle a boy called Lee and was talking to a quiet boy called Shino. All of the others were talking to Runa. Sakura and Sasuke kept migrating to her. All of the boys seemed to have a crush on her (except, of course, for Sasuke, because and Uchiha can't look like he has a crush) , judging by the way they all kept making puppy dog eyes at her (Kiba's was freakishly realistic), on Runa and she was getting sick of them staring at her. She wanted to talk to Gaara and the sand ninja, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Kabuto came over and offered to give them information on others.

Runa mentally grinned, Kabuto's part of the plan was being set in motion.

Sasuke asked about Runa, Tana, Noa, and Gaara. Kabuto looked at his cards and said, "Runa Hebimaru, adopted daughter of the leader of the sound village, she's successfully completed 20 D ranks, 14 C ranks, 5 B ranks, and 3 A ranks. Tana Hebimaru, is also an adopted daughter of the leader of the sound village, she's successfully completed 20 D ranks, 14 C ranks, 4 B ranks, and an A rank. Noa Hebimaru, another adopted daughter of the leader of the sound, she's successfully completed 20 D ranks, 14 C ranks, 4 B ranks, and an A rank." Kabuto whistled, "Those sound genin really get around. Anyways, Gaara is a son of the Kazekage, he has completed 16 C ranks and 5 B ranks and has always come back without a scratch on him." Kabuto blinked and said, "Well, there sure is some competition here this time."

Tryst, a Leaf kunoichi with black hair and blue eyes that was on Shikamaru and Chouji's team, spoke to Shikamaru, "Let's hope none of us get any of them as opponents. They sound like monsters-"

Chouji cut Tryst off, "Don't call her that!" he said in a fierce whisper. Tryst seemed confused so Chouji sighed and said, "Don't call Runa a monster. She's awesome, and fun, and nice."

Tryst had to hold back a smirk, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that everyone is treating her and her two friends like their the world's salvation?"

Chouji looked at her and whispered, "She just seems so familiar, like we should know her from somewhere. We just can't remember where we saw her. It seems like she's the best friend that's been missing, but no one realized until now. I know that she's an important factor, and it should be a good factor, but it's like she should've always been her, not just arrived. You know what I mean, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at Chouji and gave a small nod, "Yeah, it's troublesome, but it does seem like I should know her, and know her well. Like she should have been our friend for a while, not just appearing. Like she should be from the Leaf, not the Sound. Troublesome, but true."

Tryst had to resist the urge to raise an eyebrow, "I guess she seems a little bit familiar, but I don't know if everyone should get so close to her."

While Tryst spoke to her teammates, Mako was speaking with hers. Mako was a short, brown-haired kunoichi with black eyes and a red and grey tail. "Shino, Kiba, why do you guys keep crowding the sound kunoichi? I mean, you don't even know those girls, yet your acting like they're your best friends in the whole world!"

Kiba looked at her strangely and said, "I guess it's because we all feel like she belongs, like she should be the center of the group."

Mako filed that information away to tell her master later. "I guess so, but make sure not to get to comfy with her."

With Shira, a blue-haired leaf kunoichi with grey eyes and to black ovals on her forehead, and her teammates, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wow, Runa seems to be popular," Shira commented, "I wonder why. She's a from Sound, so why are all of the Leaf genin staying near her?"

Sakura shrugged and answered, "Who knows? I'm staying near because she feels... I don't know, inviting, familiar. Like she's the person that everyone has always laughed with. Like she lives here and cheers us up when we're down. But, maybe the others feel something different. I really don't know."

At that moment, Morino Ibiki arrived in the room. "It's time to begin the tests!"

**Okay, first off, Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating. I'm really, really lazy when it comes to moving from one computer to the other. Second, please only review with things you like or with polite critique on my writing or story line. Sorry if I misspell things, but I'm spelling off memory, so bear with me. If I've spelled something wrong, just ignore it and don't bother reviewing with it unless your also writing something else in the review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to constructive reviewers!**

**Note: I got a review saying that it's stupid to say that Konohamaru shouldn't feel like he new Runa because she left before he was born. I meant that part as in he felt like he should have grown up knowing her, not that he remembered her. He was feeling a 'could have been' or 'should have been' not an actual recognition and the same goes to the rest of them.**

**I don't own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto series. All I own are my O.C.'s.**

Everyone sat down at randomly placed seats. Runa was next to Shino and Temari. While pretending to think about the questions she put her hands to her temples and activated a jutsu that let her see with other's eyes. She chose to look through Sakura's eyes since she seemed smart. Runa copied Sakura's answers and waited for the tenth question.

Tana ended up sitting by a grass genin and Kiba. She activated her Byakugan underneath her blindfold and copied the answers of a genin that seemed confidant.

Noa sat beside Sakura and a sound genin whose name she couldn't recall. She simply flickered her eyes on Sakura's paper for less than a moment and memorized the answers.

After an hour a few more than half the teams were eliminated. Most of them were eliminated due to a game between Runa and Noa to see who could eliminate the most teams. Needless to say, they were both very good at making it look like other people were cheating. Tana had kept track of how many teams each had eliminated and came up with a total of **(this is definitely the wrong number of teams, but I forget and feel like adding more teams)**: Runa 13, Noa 11. Tana herself had done 3 teams while watching the other girls' do theirs. Now there were a total of 20 teams left: 7 from the Leaf, 3 from Sound, 2 from Sand, 1 from Grass, 2 from Rain, 2 from Mist, and 3 from Cloud. That's when Ibiki came in with the whole 'If you don't answer the tenth question right, then you will never be a chunin' thing. Two Leaf teams, one Rain team and a Cloud team left. That left 16 teams when Ibiki told them that they all passed the First Exam.

Following that, Anko burst into the room. She told everyone to meet her at the Forest of Death. When everyone go there she explained how the test worked; there were two types of scrolls, Earth and Heaven, and each team would get one type. They were required to get to a tower in the center of the forest by the end of the fifth day **(I forget the actual facts a lot so deal with it)** with both types of scrolls.

~Later in the Forest~

"So," Tana twirled her hair, "Who should we go after?"

"I'm thinking the rain team, they look weak." Noa commented.

"Okay, let's do that then." Runa agreed.

Tana quickly located the rain team and led the three to them. Noa used a jutsu that attacked their minds and the three quickly recovered the team's scroll.

"We're in luck, it was an Earth scroll to go with our Heaven," Noa smirked, "But, I guess there was never any doubt to us having luck, after all, Runa is on our team and she can't lose at casinos."

"What can I say," Runa laughed, "Lady Luck loves me!"

With that the three girls headed to the center of the forest and finished first with a record time, 3 hours and 43 minutes.

After the five days were up, 6 teams had arrived. The teams were, Sasuke's team, Shikamaru's team, Kiba's team, Neji's team, Gaara's team and, of course, Runa's team. It was decided that preliminary matches were in order and the battle were as such:

Shikamaru vs. TenTen- Shikamaru won by using TenTen's weapon's shadow to ensnare TenTen and having her pick up a kunai and hold it to her own throat.

Noa vs. Sakura- Noa easily took down Sakura with a mind bomb technique that put Sakura into a coma for two weeks.

Chouji vs. Tryst- Chouji surrendered, having seen Tryst's fights up close before.

Mako vs. Shira- Shira won by switching out with a water clone and putting Mako in her signature genjutsu, 'Maze of a Million Paths.'

Runa vs. Kiba- Runa won by using impressive speed to get behind Kiba and trap Akamaru

Lee vs. Sasuke- Sasuke got knocked out, but won due to the 'fact' that Lee was incapacitated in a sharingan genjutsu before Sasuke fell unconscious.

Shino vs. Gaara- Gaara won by using his sand to kill most of Shino's bugs and almost crushing Shino before he was stopped.

Kankuro vs. Neji- Neji easily won using his Byakugan to find Kankuro's body and incapacitate it.

Tana vs. Temari- Temari forfeited right away due to knowing Tana's strength.

The third exam was set to begin in a month's time to give important people a chance to get there. The battles were set to be:

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Tryst vs. Noa

Tana vs. Neji

Shikamaru vs. Shira

With Runa facing the winner of the first match.

With that everyone set out to train for the month given to them; some of them for the exam, some for the impending invasion of the Leaf.

**Sorry if you wanted to read the first exam or second exam scenes, but I don't really care about those, I care about the third exam, so I wanted to finish this so I could start the third exam chapter. I'm sorry if it was short and rushed, but I tend to focus more on certain things that interest me.**

**If you have suggestions or requests you can send them to me by PM or review and I will consider using OCs if people send them to me.**


End file.
